Abacuses, Gophers, Starship Rangers, And You
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It's not a self-help book, I promise, although that would be a funny self-help book. It's Carlos' day to talk to Jo, and his talk brings up a very interesting detail. One that will change Jo's life. Part of my series, go to my page to find the first one, The First Night Is Never The Hardest, or just go through all the pages. My 20th fanfic ever! Man, I need to get out more.


Abacuses, Gophers, Starship Rangers, And You (A.K.A. Things I Miss Since You Left)

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Some fellows does. **__**Author's note: Welcome to my 20th story I ever wrote. It is the 5th in the "The First _ Is..." series, even though it is technically a spin-off, following "The First Night Is Never The Hardest" "The First Month Is A Little Less Difficult" "All About The Jamesimins" and "Am I Forgetting Something?" Read those first. Also these are probably going to be AU in a little, since rumors of Katelyn's return for season 3, and in this series, she actually stays the full 3 years, so unless there is a two to two and a half year time skip between season 2 and 3, I think that that fact will be wrong. Plus I'm just not a fan of Lucy.  
**_

_"Well, I guess it's Carlos' day." _Jo thought as she turned on the computer and got onto FaceTalk. Carlos was already waiting for her.

"Hi Jo." He said excitedly.

"Hi Carlos." She said back.

"You know, besides that number game, this will be the first time that we've spoken to each other in over a month. Isn't that weird?"

"A little, I guess. You could talk to me anytime that you want, you know?"

"Yeah, but Kendall needed it more than we did, we missed a friend who happened to be a girl, and he missed a girlfriend. Also ever since you left I miss Abacuses, Gophers, and Starship Rangers!" Carlos exclaimed. Jo was confused.

"But, I never had an abacus, or a gopher." Jo told him.

"Oh, I know, but I still miss them." Carlos explained.

"Also, the play is still online." Jo said.

"Oh, I know, but without you singing along and trying to convince Kendall to join in they aren't as fun. I mean, they're still good, but those things we did were great."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jo said remembering trying to get Kendall to duet on 'The Way I Do' and failing. "So, does he like any of them?"

"Yeah. Wait, we are talking about Kendall and StarKid right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, he likes all of them, he's just to shy to sing to his girlfriend with his mom, sister, and friends looking on." Carlos said.

"Oh, really? He can sing in front on millions of people, and yet his family and friends are what makes him nervous." Jo said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, although lately he's been getting better."Carlos said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think dating Danielle has something to do with it." Carlos said offhandedly.

"..." Carlos looked at Jo. She wasn't saying anything. He looked around because it was getting awkward. About 10 seconds later he realized what he said.

"Jo! I am sosososososososo sorry! I forgot that Kendall hasn't gotten to talk to you in the last two days!" He exploded.

"Carlos,"

"I mean, why did I say that? I could have used anything else."

"CARLOS!"Jo screamed.

"What?"

"It's okay." Jo calmed down.

"What?"

"It's okay, for you it's normal that Kendall got a girlfriend, it'd be like me telling you about my boyfriend." Jo admitted.

"You found a boyfriend!" Carlos said excited. "Tell me about him, what's he like?"

"Um, well, he's my costar, sorta, he plays one of the background characters, we met about two days ago and hit it off." Jo explained.

"Really? That's sorta what happened with Kendall and Danielle, except she's just a new girl at the Palmwoods, but they met up and hit it off."

"Huh. So, basically, the day after we promised each other to find a date, we did?"

"I guess, and neither of you could talk to each other. Oh by the way, do you want to talk to Kendall about this?"

"No, it's your day, you deserve all the attention."

"Then how come on James' day you fell asleep, and Logan had nothing to say?"

"Because I had a long day of filming, and Logan didn't want to talk about Danielle." _"Wait, that's what happened! He couldn't talk about it, because he wanted Kendall to! It took me saying it out loud to realize it!" _Jo thought.

"Oh. Well, I hear that Team StarKid is planning a third Harry Potter Musical."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Darren."

"It's always the G.L.E.E. isn't it Carlos?" Jo asked pretending to get seriously angry.

"Yep, they always make twisted abominations of everything." Carlos played along.

"Hey! I like that show!" Jo faked getting upset.

"Yeah, so do I." Carlos admitted.

"Any other news about them that I could probably find on the internet?" Jo asked.

"Well, they do have a tour, but it's mostly East Coast, and East Canada. The closest they're coming to California is Texas."

"Wow, I guess Gustavo won't let you go then."

"Nope, but it's okay, I also hear that they're making a DVD of it, but it's all just rumors."

"Yeah, okay." Jo said.

"I really don't have anything else to tell you. Maybe tomorrow you bring your boyfriend, and I'll see if I can convince Kendall to bring Danielle."

"Uh, um, okay." Jo was worried about seeing her and what Kendall would think of him.

"See you Jo."

"Bye Carlos." Jo got off FaceTalk, and got ready to go to sleep. When she was about to fall asleep she had one final thought. _"Tomorrow night is going to be hard if Carlos is able to do it, but I have to be strong, be tough, to coin a phrase, be a man, I gotta kick it up a notch." _Jo then fell asleep.

_**So, what did you think?**_Really, StarKid, you put them in Power Rangers, but now Big Time Rush? _**What?** _Not everyone cares about Team StarKid! _**Well, I do, and if you have a problem with it, don't visit this story again.**_Look, I know you like them, but writing fanfic, where other people like them, will not get you noticed by them. _**So, I don't care.** _Huuuuh! Just review, people.


End file.
